5ive Girls My SEQUEL
by LovesMileyNSpashley
Summary: The way I feel 5ive Girls should have ended plus a sequel. What more could anyone ask for? T for now M later.
1. Leaving The Chapel

Mara looked back incredulously at the small blond teen trotting down the steps. Her bright blue eyes full of excitement, perfectly straight blond hair flowing behind her. She could all but see the joy jumping off of her. "Elizabeth," cried the balding man as he ran towards the frail girl and she jumped into his arms. The two laughed as Mara stood too the side, jut outside the doorway mouth hung ever so slightly. "No shit," she began "that's your daddy." her voice was hoarse, soar from the crying, the fighting. She just wanted to feel safe for once in her life. For once in her life she wanted to be able to keep the few people that actually cared about her.

It seemed like an easy enough task but look at her, she had a dead-beat dad, the three girls she did befriend had all gotten killed by a demon because of a selfish son of a bitch, and then…then their was Alex. The one and only girl Mara had let herself feel for. The one girl she let herself trust, and the one girl she ended up killing.

Not that it was her fault by any means, the demon Legion was the one to blame. He had possessed her body, taken her knife and shoved it through-

Mara shut her eyes, looked down one last time at the blond, and played with her knife. "Hope it was worth it." she said finally, her voice cracking. She turned to leave never once turning back even though she heard the long shout of the small girl Elizabeth. 'Serves her right' Mara thought still walking away.

She turned the corner of the sidewalk, continued down it for a few more feet and found her old truck sitting right where she left it about a week before. She could feel the lump in her throat form. The stinging in her eyes, but she just couldn't let herself think about what had happened just now, about everything she just went through.

Why wasn't she with her friends? Why couldn't she have just died with them. She was the truly unwanted one, at least Alex-

A sob escaped Mara's lips as she sat in her car, hands on the steering wheel, but her keys not in the ignition. She wasn't even sure if she had her keys. Her body convulsed with sobs and salty tears falling down her face. She cried for help, cried for sadness, cried for love.

Her head fell against the steering wheel as her breathing became more labored and it became harder to get a full breath. Where was she going to go? She had no one. No one wanted her, it's why she had to go to that school.

An even louder sob came out. She would have had a place to go with Alex, anywhere would have felt right as long as Alex was there. Alex was right. Alex was Mara's faith, and with her gone Mara literally had nothing left. She felt she should have just crawled up in the back seat of her truck and died of starvation or something, maybe even use the same knife that stabbed her first love to stab herself, but then that sounded too Romeo and Juliet. Or maybe is was that annoying little voice in the back of her head telling her to live. That she needed to live for whatever reason. And it wasn't that a voice told her too, it was the fact that the voice sounded so much like Alex's voice. It had the same gentle tone that always felt like she was just about to caress Mara in some way.

And so, with a single deep breath in, Mara searched for her keys in her bag, and eventually made her way far from the Church she was parked next to.


	2. Never Will I Leave You

The bonging of church bells rang loudly in her ear. She could also hear the birds fly past what she guessed was the window. She groaned a little before blinking and opening her eyes then try to sit up. She let out a loud shout when the piercing pain came in at her side. Her memory had temporary left her for the moment as she pulled her shirt up to look at the source of the pain.

As soon as she saw the giant gash in her stomach she remembered everything. She remembered piercing Ana with the cross, remembered reaching over for Mara, and remembered dieing. But how was she alive now? She knew something happened, she remembered very vaguely that she saw something, someone, a few people actually, they all helped her but she just couldn't put it into a picture in her mind. And if her stomach wasn't stinging so bad she was sure she would have stayed put until she figured it all out. 'God Mara please be alive, please!' She cried to herself. Again she attempted to sit up and with a bunch of screams from the pain she had managed to.

She suddenly heard a small tinking noise as well as something rolling towards her. She looked to her left and saw a balding man, next to him was Mara's pain killers, the ones she had hid from the Head Mistress. She felt a small pinch of joy go through her as she tried to reach for the small bottle but found it too painful. She had to use what little energy she had left to make it come to her.

When the pain just barely began to numb she made her way to the open door of the church. The sun glared in her face and she blocked it with her hand. Where was she supposed to go? She didn't even know if Mara was still alive, she didn't know anything right now besides the fact that most likely all of her friends were dead all because of some greedy head mistress who just couldn't live without her sister.

She stumbled completely out of the church and looked around hoping to see Mara, anywhere outside. She didn't care where, she just really needed to see her. "Mara?" She called out. The pain in her side hadn't subsided completely and she needed some support from something before falling over. "Mara!" She called again tumbling over to the red truck in front of the church. "Mara PLEASE!" she cried out again tears spilling down her face. She heard a car roar to life somewhere near her and she frantically looked around. "M-Mara? Mara!" She continued to call out. She quickly limped her way to the corner of the sidewalk now feeling the meds kicking in. She saw a silver truck just pulling out of a parking lot to her right. "Mara!" She screamed but it came out too scratchy and practically inaudible. Her breathing got heavy and she looked down at the small pebbles on the ground beneath her and with her mind picked them up and threw them at the silver car. She could hear Mara's loud curse as she slammed on the brakes to look for the little pranksters that were throwing things.

"Alright you little fuc-" her words ran short as she saw an eyeliner smeared, blue eyed goddess. Alex watched as Mara's face stiffened and her chest heaved, and fresh new tears fall down her face. "A-" she couldn't get the name out. Even Alex could barely say Mara's name but she sure as heck could smile and stand around like an idiot just staring at the girl she had clearly fallen for.

An almost hysterical laugh came from Alex then and she began to sprint towards Mara, ignoring the pain in her side. She watched as Mara slowly walked towards her as well her eyebrows furrowed in what looked like a cross of confusion, joy, and agony.

The two met with a grunt from Alex and another sob from Mara. There arms wrapped around each other tightly as more, joyous, sobs came from Mara. "Oh God, thank God." Mara cried while Alex just shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath in. Mara pulled away slightly. Just enough so that one arm was still wrapped around Alex's neck and the other was under her shirt trying one last time to heal the hole in the blonds' skin. She pressed her hand firmly against Alex's skin and concentrated as best as she could on the gash. "Heal, please, please, please, please heal." She whispered mostly to herself. Under her hand she could feel the erratic breathing from Alex. "HEAL DAMMIT!" She shouted.


End file.
